My Victorious
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is a short introduction to a set of new characters for Victorious. Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon and Viacom. If I own Victorious, the show would have real life situations and Tori and Jade would have fallen in love. I appreciate reviews and how I should make my new characters more interesting. My stories would range from T to M, depending on my mood. Enjoy!


My Victorious

_**Jason West**_

Jason West is Jade's 18 year-old brother and the only son in the West family. He is a kind, caring young man who loves his family, especially his sister. Jason and Jade get along very well, but are different in many ways. Jade's wants to become an award-winning film director, while Jason dreams of becoming a successful singer/rapper. Jason is a huge fan of Avenged Sevenfold and plays nearly all of their songs on his guitar. He is an academically, athletically gifted student at Hollywood Arts and is musically talented. He is best friends with Daniel "Danny" Vega, Tori and Trina's younger brother who is also his competitive sports rival. He loves his mother and father, despite not getting along with them very well. Jason will be the main protagonist in my stories.

_**Daniel "Danny" Vega**_

Daniel "Danny" Vega is Tori and Trina's 18 year-old younger brother. He is a laid-back, good-hearted young man and is the level headed member of the Vega family. He shares a strong relationship with Tori, as he is always supporting her and her dreams. He has a love-hate relationship with Trina, like any brother-sister relationship. Danny is one of the players for the ping-pong team. As mention above, Danny is Jason's best friend and his competitive rival. The two have been friends and rivals since they were childen. Like Jason, Danny is a musically talented student at Hollywood Arts, and is a skilled rapper. Danny dreams of leaving Hollywood Arts and signing with Interscope Records. Danny will be my secondary protagonist.

_**Robert "Rob" Shapiro**_

Robert "Rob" Shapiro is Robbie's 19 year-old cousin. He is a wise-cracking, friendly person who is close friends with Jason, Danny, and the rest of their group. He cares for his cousin Robbie, always giving him advice on how to get Cat and telling him to get rid of Rex. He is a master guitarist at Sherwood and is the lead guitarist for his band. When not playing with his band, Rob is telling jokes with th gang. He is always giving helpful advice to people in their time of need. He idolizies Synester Gates of Avenged Sevenfold as his inspiration to play guitar. He shares a great relationship with his family and friends. He will serve as Cat's romantic crush in my stories and later on being Cat's boyfriend.

_**Marcus Harris**_

Marcus Harris is Andre's 18 year-old cousin. Marcus is Rob's best friend and partner in crime. He, like Andre, is a musically talented student and song writer. He has tendency of cracking jokes, which humorously happen in real life. He is the only person who can understand and control Andre's grandmother. He's a smooth ladies man, as he is usually seen with a beautiful girl; much to Robbie's surprise. Marcus always helps Andre with is songs and even producing them. He is one of Jason's closest friends and the most loyal of the group. Marcus and Rob are also master thieves; stealing the newest technology without being caught. Marcus dreams of becoming a big-time songwriter. He too will play a big role in my stories.

_**Andrew "Andy" Oliver**_

Andrew "Andy' Oliver is Beck's cousin from Canada. He is the 18 year-old jokester in Jason's group and the troublemaker. He is a talented musician and is the bass guitarist in Rob's band. He's always coming up with get-rich-quick schemes that lead the boys into crazy situations, but become successful in the end. He has a huge crush on Jade, much to Jason's annoyance and Beck's surprise. Andy is always causing unintended throughout the school, usually lead him to fix his mistakes. Andy loves getting a girl's attention, but suffers humorously by the girl's boyfriend. He shares a strong friendship with Jason, Danny, Rob, and Marcus, even when he gets them in trouble. He will be the comic relief in my stories.

_**Joseph "Joey" Valentine**_

Joseph "Joey" Valentine is, you guessed it, Cat's brother. He is 19 year's old and is the pothead of the group. He is the rhythm guitarist in Rob's band and is an incredible singer. Joey is also a great actor, with him recieving criticl praise for his performances. Joey may seem weird in Cat's stories, but he is a happy, intelligent young man who smokes an ounce of marijuana; resulting in his stories. He loves his sister Cat and is obvious of her crush on Rob. He tries to get Cat and Rob together, in exchange for weed or money. He is the final member of Jason's group and is the only one in the group to have a job. He works at the Pearstore, where he is loved and respected for all of his hardwork. He will be the last protagonist in my upcoming stories.


End file.
